Mimi Vera
Madeleine Alexis Elizabeth Jane "Mimi" Vera (born February 25, 1995) is the daughter of Charlie Vera III and Trinity Vera, the sister of Ralph, Charlie III, Finn, Blake, Jasper, the fraternal twin of Jack Vera, the granddaughter of Selene and Charlie Vera, the sister-in-law of Melissa Meade, the aunt of Alex, Lola, Bella, Prince and Aurora Vera, and the former on/off girlfriend of both Micah Crowley and Gabriel Okonkwo. She has an intense rivalry with her cousin Olga, similar to the relationship between Mimi's father Charlie Vera and Olga's father Matthias, both brothers. Mimi is a member of the Vera Family, Giordano Family and Hearth-Woman Family. She is also the member of the Biography Early Life Madeleine was born to Trinity and Charlie Vera in New York. She was born 1995, about three years and two years before Ralph and Charlie III respectively, eight minutes after her twin brother Jack and two, four and seven years before their younger brothers Dante, Mike and Luigi. Growing up, she was close with all her cousins, expect Kim, Olga and Madison whom she always had a rivalry with. She was very close to Jack and her adoptive cousin Andre whom she had a unrequited crush on. However, she was grateful that he came to see her as a tough girl and equal partner. Before Dante's birth, their father had an affair with his old girlfriend from his teenage years who she didn't know. Unknown to her family, she kept this a secret and didn't tell anyone when she was fourteen. Because of this, Mimi developed issues with her father over this. Years later, she and her cousins and brothers developed a dynamic, becoming thick as thieves since. At some point, she was in a relationship with Andre's best friend Oliver Force and the two developed a rather sexual relationship; however, Oliver broke her heart when she caught him in bed with a vampire girl.This led to Mimi spending three months in a mental hospital. New Relatives Dark Path Romance with Micah Attempts to End the Nissa/Andre/Hope Love Triangle Romance with Gabriel Rivalry with Olga Micah and Olga's Affair Pregnancy and Miscarriage New Life Personality Mimi has a very complex array of emotions, mostly maintaining her tough, overconfident, and arrogant, girl attitude in front of people and bottling her emotions up inside of her. She is able to maintain a normal attitude even under stressful situations, such as being in a room with a dangerous drug dealer with a knife. Yet, she has a heart and sometimes cannot bear the emotional burden of some events, such as after her break-up with Jake or when she discovered her grandfather was dead or else when the family ganged up against her (correctly) accusing her of being reckless, unconscious, dangerous, and mostly bitchy. According to Olga this isn't the first time she almost killed someone, and the rest of them had to clean it up. At the end of the day, though, she appears to be caring, nice, and loyal towards her family, her twin brother, and others she cares about. She also appears to have inherited traits fom her parents, such as being brave, emotionally strong, and determined. Like her mother Trinity she is power-hungry, but she doesn't like being inferior to people, and is jealous of Mia, because she possess Lamia demon traits and abilities she is also rude, selfish, impulsive, never thinks before acting first, never thinks everything through, never thinks of the consequences and is sarcastic. Physical Appearance Mimi is a beautiful girl with olive toned skin, hazel green eyes, and long, dark brown hair which she wears straight. She has fine cheekbones and full lips, which are pale pink. She is tall, standing at 5'7. She was once referred to as "one of the prettiest girls in school" by a jock and even Colby said she had a nice smile. She often wears dark makeup, dark colored clothes, and usually wears a leather jacket, boots, and goth-like dress or skirt. Powers and Abilities Relationships Trinity Vera Mimi grew up having a close relationship with Charlie Vera III Mimi holds some resentment towards her father about his affairs, mainly his long-time mistress Lydia Fairchild and the fact that he is cold and distant as well as judgmental, mainly towards Jack's life choices and boyfriends. After the Ancient War, Charlie apologized to Mimi telling her he loves her unconditionally. Phoebe Vera Phoebe is Mimi's sister and her best friend. The two shared a very close bond. At age six, Mimi witnessed Phoebe get hit by a car while riding bicycles together. Mimi plans to name her first-born daughter in honor of her. Jack Vera Jack is Mimi's older twin brother, best friend and partner-in-crime. They are very close and protective of each other. She was also well aware of Jack's sexuality before he came out as a teenager and even was the one who tried to set Jack up with Asmund. Mimi indirectly caused Jack and Asmund to break up when she gave him some rather harsh advice about their relationship. Other times, their relationship can be affected. At one point, Jack realized that Mimi was the reason why he couldn't have a decent relationship with a guy and the fact that she is always getting them into trouble. Dante Vera Micah Crowley Gabriel Okonkwo Other Relationships * Mel and Mimi (Cousins/Former Enemies/Frenemies/Allies) * Mimi and Lee (Ex-Boyfriend/Enemies) * Mimi and Susie (Enemies/Former Classmates) * Jess and Mimi (Cousins/Frenemies) * Nissa and Mimi (Cousins/Former Frenemies/Friends/Allies) Trivia * She is originally one of Mia's enemies. =